Miraculum Chronicles (MC universe)
The Miraculum Chronicles (MC for short) is a separate reality from the rest of the Erudite Tales universe. Stories *Curse of the Grand Idol story arc (MC Universe) Stylistic overview The key difference between Miraculum Chronicles and Erudite Tales is that the former takes place in an industrialized, near-futuristic world. Miraculum, a crystalline substance that can be shaped into any other element or just simply a release of energy, is the primary source of power used among the nations of the world. Setting overview Found in an alternative solar system much like our own is an Earth-like world known as Emsius, an industrialized world with an economy built around a primordial, magical substance called miraculum which can transform into other elements. Over the years, miraculum has grown scarcer and scarcer forcing many nations to resort to the only renewable means of producing miraculum: using mages to synthesize them with their minds at the cost of them gradually transforming into monsters. As a result, much of society and politics remains underdeveloped as dictatorships, feudal families and aristocracies are still the norm. Fifteen thousand years ago, Emsius and the other planets were designed by the creator Lord Asmos, condensing raw miraculum into a series of physical worlds. However, after Emsius was finished, not all of the miraculum was used up as huge stashes of the substance could be found deep within the caves of the earth. It is not known why Lord Asmos did not remove the remaining miraculum in the world. Some say it was a mistake, while others believe he did it on purpose. Nonetheless, humanity struggled for control over this powerful substance to use for many things from an energy source to powerful weapons. In ancient history, some humans used miraculum to become powerful demi-gods (known as Bargods among the common populace) and used it to rule over their lesser kin, demanding sacrifices and other deeds to increase their power. As the Bargods hoarded the majority of miraculum to decrease opposition, humanity lived in fear as near-helpless beings as they were bullied and pushed around by their newfound masters. Not all of them were tyrannical, but history doesn’t remember everything. When their iron fist reign over humanity was thought to last forever, a supposed message from Lord Asmos himself gave an order to his servants about 2,000 years ago. Their mission was to begin an event known as the Great Crusade to destroy the Bargods and give the planet back to humanity. The end result was catastrophic, but it allowed humanity to start anew on their own. Very little miraculum was left in the world at this point, but without interference from the Bargods, technology was allowed to reach new heights. Eventually, the world saw the introduction of electricity, the combustion engine, radios and many new gadgets. However, miraculum as a source of energy would become depleted sooner or later. One hundred years ago, just when miraculum was about to run out, a discovery was made that mages (spellcasters who were driven away to exile during the Great Crusade) could actually generate miraculum turning the once rare substance into a renewable resource. Another technological revolution occurred as the world was introduced to more miraculum-based tools and machines. But the method of production had dire consequences. Over time, the mages would transform into mindless ghouls as their humanity became sapped away. But the nations of the world continued anyway, still holding a grudge from the time of the Bargods. The present day is an uneasy time as many fear that the last of the Bargods could return to take revenge based on the recent treatment of the mages. A cold war across the continent of Cyrasia hangs about with uneasy alliances and border struggles. Some have suggested travelling across the seas to the hostile continent of Nasyrimia, a wild, untamed land of monsters, in search of new resources. Others have even suggested looking to the stars. Whatever the case, the end of an era draws near. At midnight of December 35, 1999 (the common calendar uses a ten month system with 35 days each, along with fifteen monthless holidays), a syzygy will occur that will signify an event known as the Final Judgment of Asmos. Said to be the conclusion of Asmos' great experiment. What exactly will happen is unknown, but many believe it to be the end of the world. Planets The MC universe has several planets in a solar system. *Emsius - The homeworld of humans, Emsius is a world with varied geographic land features with mountains, forests, plains and oceans. *Ishfalla - Ishfalla is an exotic jungle world where the fight for survival is within a crucible of predators. *Polemar - Once home to a civilization of canal builders, Polemar is largely desolate dotted with ancient, hi-tech ruins. Where the canal builders have gone is a mystery. Races *Human - Humans are the dominant sapient species on Emsius. Humans of this setting are born with a part of the brain known as the magicrotex which controls their receptiveness to controlling M particles. Humans are born with larger magicortexes are referred to as mages. *Dwarf - A subspecies of human that stands on average of four feet tall. Although they were far more numerous in the past, they have since drastically reduced in number and are generally found on remote islands where food is scarce. *Bargod - Ascended humans that have absorbed tremendous amounts of miraculum to essentially become demi-gods. They are capable of warping reality itself. *Spirit - The spirits are primordial energy beings that live in space. Although they have similar abilities as Bargods, they were never mortals and were born with their extraordinary abilities. *Canal Carvers - Said to be an advanced civilization that once inhabited Polemar. They built canals to channel water throughout their cities. Asmosian Calendar The Asmosian Calendar is split into ten months each with 35 days, along with 15 monthless holidays. The calendar begins on the day spirits intervened to stop the Bargods from taking over the planet, and at the moment, a syzygy occurred. Most of the MC storyline takes place in the late 20th century as the year 2000 approaches. *Unober *Binember *Tricember *Quadrober *Pentember *Heptober *September *October *November *December Timeline of events *-13,000 **Asmos creates the solar system. *-4,004 **The first humans mysteriously appear on the continent of Lithica. *0 **The spirits intervene with the Bargods' tyranny by providing humanity with adamant weapons. *6 **The last of the Bargods are driven from the continents of Cyrasia and Lithica. *983 **Kulbrenna explorers reach northern Nasyrimia. *1312 **The nations of Shale and Govadia engage in a holy war. *1512 **The continent of Nasyrimia is explored by Marperio. *1784 **Aenian Amethyst IV is born. *1825 **Leir employs mass scale industrialization of producing miraculum from mages. Arguros and Belavaer soon follow. *1854 **Aenian Amethyst IV is put into a miraculum machine that continuously extends his life. *1884 **Jasper Carnelian is born. *1885 **Diana Sardius is born. *1888 **Opal Carnelian is born. *1903 **Alder Carnelian is born as an illegitimate child to Jasper and Diana. **Diana Sardius dies. *1906 **The Mage Ethics War begins when Shale, Marperio and Kulbrenna form an alliance to fight Leir, Arguros and Belavaer over the continuous cruel treatment of mages. Other nations remained neutral for the most part. *1910 **Filbert Carnelian is born after Jasper marries Opal Carnelian. *1911 **An armistice puts the Mage Ethics War on hold. *1926 **Filbert Carnelian dies to Sardius assassins. **Alder Carnelian joins the Militia. **The Grand Idol awakens and attacks the city of Jacinth. House Amethyst denies providing direct help while refusing assistance from Leir and Belavaer. The Grand Idol is defeated by Militiamen and Jacinth police under the leadership of Alder Carnelian. *1927 - present day **Shortly after New Year's Eve, Alder becomes the new baron of House Carnelian. Future events *1996 **The Resource Hording War begins in anticipation of the end of the world. *1999 **Asmos' Final Judgment occurs. Related articles Category:MC universe Category:Articles by User:Krayfish